Freddy Krueger VS Wolverine
Freddy Krueger VS Wolverine is the sixth episode of Fatal Fiction. It features Wolverine from Marvel Comics and Freedy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street. Youtube Claws meet claws, monster meets monster. Who will emerge victorious, the Springwood Slasher or the #1 X-Man? We will be the judge of that!!! Interlude Red Wolf: When you think of characters with blades coming out of there hands, these two always come to mind. Wolverine, the most iconic member of the X Men. Gamehawk: And Freddy Krueger, The Springwood Slasher. Red Wolf: I'm Red Wolf. Proto Dude: I'm Proto Dude. Gamehawk: And I'm Gamehawk. Red Wolf: And its our job to examine both warrior's strengths, abilities, weapons and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Freddy Krueger Red Wolf: The Springwood Slasher who kills people in their dreams, Freddy Krueger is one dangerous serial killer. Gamehawk: After being granted Immortality by the Dream Demons, Freddy gained far more then the ability to attack you in your sleep. Proto Dude: As everybody knows by now, whatever Freddy dose to victim in the dream world, it happens to them in the real world. Red Wolf: Within the dream world, Freddy Krueger can take on shape and is a master of figuring out his opponent's greatest fears and weaknesses. Proto Dude: He can regenerate body parts instantaneously and is practically invincible. Gamehawk: Even with Elmstreet teenagers fought back using superpowers right out of there imaginations, Freddy killed all of them with ease. Red Wolf: His weapon of choice is the razor-bladed gloves. Proto Dude: Therefore, blades attached to it that Freddy uses to kill and is far more deadly then your average bladed weapon. Freddy is one of the most creative killers in fiction, and he takes pride in each of his killings. Once he figures out his victim's fear or weakness, he is happy to use it against them. Take for example this method he uses to kill a girl who wanted to be a professional actor. Freddy Krueger rises a helpless woman with his arms grabbing her from the TV and lifts her up as his face rises from the top of the TV as he says "This is it, Jennifer. Your big break on TV! Welcome to prime time, bitch!" then slams her face right into the screen of the TV itself killing her instantly as the electricity goes out. Gamehawk: Even when outside of the dream world, he's still proven to be a powerful enough foe when taking on zombified Jason Voorhees. Proto Dude: Inside the Dream World, he is capable of using powerful telekinesis in a manner similar to that of Ermac. his telekinesis is powerful enough to easily bend steel, a feat no average human can hope to replicate. Shows Freddy Krueger using his telekinesis ability on a helpless victim by quickly bouncing him against steel pipes and making him fall to his death as he says "Ooohhhh... guilty!" Proto Dude: Although you would think that his powers are limited to only the Dream World. When he enters the Real World, he actually seems to have upgraded strength, speed and above all, endurance. Gamehawk: After all, who could survive this? Shows Jason Voorhees punching Freddy Krueger with a power punch as he flies several feet away as he lands right onto canisters. Red Wolf: Or this. Shows a mine cart rolling down hitting both Jason Voorhees & Freddy Krueger as they are fighting, knocking them back several feet away. Gamehawk: Even his skeleton was more then a match for two people at the same time with guns, his SKELETON people! Red Wolf: Until he was killed with Holy Water, which brings us to his weaknesses. Besides the aforementioned Holy Water, Freddy also seems valuable to fire. However, it seems to be more fear oriented since he was killed by a fire. Gamehawk: Wait, if he's scared of fire, then why dose he often use it against his victims? Red Wolf: Because Gamehawk, with slasher films actually HAVE any thought put into them. Gamehawk: But what comic book actually have any thought put into them? Red Wolf: Two shay Gamehawk, two shay. Proto Dude: Anyhow, once he is pulled out of the Dream World, although he's still strong enough to fight Jason Voorhees head on, he unfortunately loses most of his powers. Not only that, through most of his powers are drawn from outside sources such as the Dream Demons, who are killed in the 6th movie. While he cannot be killed in the Dream World, without the Dream Demons, he is no longer near-nipotent and in fact had trouble fighting our hockey-masked fellow without them. Bottom line, once he's pulled out of the dream world, he is beatable. Freddy Krueger stabs Roland Kincaid in the stomach as he tells Freddy Krueger "I'll see you in hell!" with Freddy Krueger responds "Tell them Freddy sent ya!" and stabs Roland Kincaid again as he laughs. Wolverine Cues the remixed metal version of Wolverine's Theme from Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Red Wolf: Wolverine, also known as James Howlett or simply Logan stands only around five feet tall. But what he lacks in height, he makes up for in power. Gamehawk: Being a mutant, Wolverine has a ton of different abilities and weapons including his famous retractable bone claws laced with Adamantium. Proto Dude: Indeed, after a surgeon Weapon X experiment, Wolverine's skeleton had Adamantium forcibly fused to it, and we all know what that means. Gamehawk: Adamantium is a pretty indestructible substances, which gives Wolverine one hell of a defense. Proto Dude: His healing factor allows him to recover from even the most deadly injuries within seconds, and it can only be suppressed with special equipment like the Muramasa Blade. Thus makes Wolverine nearly impossible to kill, after all, he has regenerated from being torn in half, having his eyeball eaten, and being turned into a skeleton... seriously. Gamehawk: Plus, his physical attributes are up to superhuman levels, all five of his sense are greater then the average human. The most notable is obviously is his keen sense of smell. Proto Dude: His strength, agility, stamina, and reflexes are also extremely high. After all, he is able to trade blows with The Incredible Hulk, lifted giant sharks, swinging trees around as weapons, dodge machine gun bullets and fight for long interfold of time without breaking a sweat. Gamehawk: Of course Wolverine doesn't relay solely on his mutant powers, thanks to his unnatural long lifespan, he's had time to master various languages and martial arts. Red Wolf: He's experienced with virtually every fighting style here on Earth, as well as quite a few weapons like firearms. But believe it or not, he's also a great pilot and also knows how to use the elements of stealth to his advantage. Gamehawk: And because of what he calls mental scar tissue, he can even resist psychic assaults. Proto Dude: Wolverine has Level 9 Psychic Barriers installed by Professor X, one of the greatest telepathics in Marvel. Therefore, it is impossible for telepathy below Level 9 to attack his mind. Red Wolf: Wolverine is also prone to enter a berserker rage sometimes, which helps him resist mental attacks even further. Although he hates being in this state, hes quick to admit it saved his life more then a few times. Proto Dude: Wolverine is a ferocious opponent who can sometimes let his rage the better of him. And unlike most of his fellow X-Men, he doesn't have much morale restriction against killing, earning him the spot of one of the deadliest heroes in Marvel. Gamehawk: Also while his Healing Factor helps him recover from injuries quickly, he can still feel pain. Therefore, defeating him is more then possible. In fact, he dose fight quite often, come to think of it, for every fight Wolverine wins, he loses like twenty more, wha WHAT THE HELL MARVEL?!? Proto Dude: Its the morph effect Gamehawk, the morph effect at its greatest. Whenever a villain needs to be established as tough, the best way to get the point across is for them to beat up the character who has already been established as strong before. And unfortunately, Wolverine has got the short end of the stick, time, after time, after time. Wolverine stabs Daredevil with his claws then throws him from behind as he lands on the ground, Wolverine then enters into a rage jumping right at Daredevil and stabbing him repetitively then mentions afterwords: Your small time... bub! Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with Freddy Krueger winning the home territory advantage as the fight will take place in The Dream World as seen on Nightmare on Elm Street) Red Wolf: Well what kind of fight would it be without taking place in The Dream World? Gamehawk: Even in his home territory, can Freddy take out The Wolverine? Lets find out! As Wolverine lays asleep, he then finds himself in a forest within The Dream World where in his fighting stance, he comes face to face with Freddy Krueger himself. Freddy Krueger: Welcome to my world, bitch! Wolverine then unleashes his claws with the sheer intent to kill Freddy Krueger. Wolverine: Your going down bub! Fatal Fiction Referee: FIGHT! Wolverine then rushes right towards Freddy Krueger attacking him with a slash attack, which Freddy Krueger manages to avoid by his teleport ability and then appears right behind Wolverine and attacks him from behind leaving causing Wolverine to bleed and catches his attack with his bear hand. Freddy Krueger: Oohh scary. Freddy Krueger then lifts Wolverine with his telekinesis attacking him as Wolverine struggles at first, Freddy Krueger then throws him down to the ground a few feet away from him then uses his telekinesis attack on Wolverine again, causing him to fall with the intent to kill him only for Wolverine to survive as he lands on his feet. Freddy Krueger: Why won't YOU DIE??? Wolverine then attacks Freddy Krueger with a upper slashing claw attack knocking him a few feet then attacks him again with a X-claw attack and a third time with a claw-like samurai slice which Freddy Krueger avoids as he kicks Wolverine then uses his telekinesis against him. Freddy Krueger then jump-kicks Wolverine which he blocks, it is then Freddy Krueger unleashes a bite attack from his chest causing Wolverine to fall into a state of disarray while attempting to perform a psychic assault on Wolverine for a few seconds. Freddy Krueger: What you are afraid of something after all? Wolverine: BERSERKER CHARGE! Wolverine then enters into a state of berserker rage to break away from Freddy Krueger's psychic assaults as he attacks him successfully forcing Freddy Krueger to teleport away as Wolverine gives chase after him. Wolverine: YOUR GETTING ON MY BAD SIDE! Freddy Krueger then teleports away leaving behind a canister which Wolverine slashes as it explodes rendering him into a skeleton as Freddy then teleports near him thinking he's finally killed him off then changes to a different outfit. Freddy Kruegger: Ah hahahahahaha yeah! As Wolverine's healing factor allowed him to regenerate his wounds after being set on fire and rendered to a skeleton from the explosion, Wolverine then attacks Freddy Krueger with the Tornado Claw move. Wolverine: TORNADO CLAW! Freddy then finds himself back in The Material Plane as he finds himself on the ground. Wolverine then jumps right onto Freddy Krueger clawing him at ease. Freddy Krueger: Not my arm! Wolverine: Mine grow back, yours on the other hand. Wolverine then finishes off Freddy Krueger by stabbing him repetitively, ending the life of the Dream Demon himself. Wolverine: SO LONG BUB! I'm the best there is in what I do. Fatal Fiction Referee: FATALITY! Results Red Wolf: Well, it looks like Freddy is now. Wolverine: Swiss Cheese! Gamehawk: Well said Red Wolf, and Wolverine I guess. Proto Dude: In the dream world, Freddy was partially unstoppable. However, there are several factors that pushed the fight in Wolverine's favor. Without the Dream Demons, Freddy Krueger's power relays on the fear of others. And since Wolverine has faced countless monsters before, Freddy would need to find out the X-Men's more cluted fears. Proto Dude: Not only would Freddy would find the concluded mind of Logan difficult to navigate, but Wolverine has proven many times that he can resist mental assaults. So its unlikely that Freddy would be able to discover any of Wolverine's fears. Proto Dude: Freddy has powers like telepathy and teleportation, but Wolverine has years of experience fighting others with similar abilities. And finally, Wolverine is a fierce opponent who would continue to try to get his hands on Freddy, so the chances of him yanking the killer out of The Dream World is far from slim. Gamehawk: Once he pulled Freddy out, there was no contest. Wolverine wins. Trivia * This is the 6th Episode of Fatal Fiction. * This is the 1st Fatal Fiction Episode where a movie character is set against a comic book character. * This is also the 1st Fatal Fiction Episode where an Anti-Hero is set against a Villain. Category:Fatal Fiction Category:Claw battle themed Fatal Fictions Category:Season 1 Category:Battles that caused fanboy rage Category:Anti-Hero vs Villain themed Fatal Fictions